This invention relates to a camera-equipped ophthalmoscope.
To photograph a retina image of a patient with a camera-equipped ophthalmoscope, it is necessary to provide an aspheric lens at a suitable position between an eye to be diagnosed and the ophthalmoscope. However, since the aspheric lens is held by a hand of an operator, it is difficult to hold it at an optimum position and distance from the eye. Consequently, the lens is often held at a position on the outside of the focus of a photogrtaphing lens, which causing bluring.